This invention relates generally to a xerographic copying device and, more particularly to an optical system which scans a document lying in an object plane and projects the scanned image onto a moving flat photoreceptor at a rate faster than the rate of movement of the photoreceptor and in the direction opposite such photoreceptor movement.
Precession scan systems which expose images on a photoreceptor at a faster rate than the photoreceptor movement are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,335 (Caldwell) assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a method of projecting images on microfilm cards which are moved past a stationary lens and mirror system onto a drum photoreceptor. The drum and microfilm are moved at the same speed but the image is precessed (i.e. moved in a direction opposite to the drum motion) onto the drum surface by means of a slit aperture which moves in a direction opposite that of the drum. This combined slit and drum rotation exposes the drum at a speed (rate) that is greater than the surface speed of the drum. This scanning system demonstrates two of the advantages gained by image precession: the process speed of the system can be set at a lower speed, for equivalent copy rate (copies per minute) and the gap ordinarily present between images (due to the return time of the scan optics) can be reduced or eliminated if desired. Scan return velocites for a given copy rate can also be minimized for a given copy rate thus reducing scan accelerations, forces and vibrations. A problem with such a system, however, is that defocusing errors may result in developed images unacceptable for some systems. The errors are introduced because the image reflected from the drum mirror to the slit does not maintain perpendicularity to a tangential line at the drum surface.
This defocusing problem is addressed in copending U.S. Application Ser. No. 013,098 (Glab) assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Glab solves the problem of field tilt in his particular scan system, by using linear and rotational motions of optical elements located near the drum surface to scan the image onto the drum at the angle corresponding to the angle of reflection of the image from the platen.
Another prior art device which utilizes precession onto a drum photoreceptor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,621 (Lewis) also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Lewis discloses a system wherein an imaging device is moved in an arcuate path which is in a direction opposite to drum rotation to scan a document on a curved platen onto the drum.
Precession onto a flat photoreceptor surface introduces different problems requiring a different set of solutions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,822 (Melrose) also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, a scan system wherein a platen and flat photoreceptor move synchronously in the same direction and the scan optics move in the opposite direction at a suitable speed. The disclosure and claims are limited to the specific system disclosed and do not address problems in systems which, for example, have a stationary object or which have a lens movement separate from that of a scan lamp movement. In higher volume copiers, a preferred method of scanning has been to utilize a full-rate, half-rate mirror system which maintains proper object-to-lens distance during the course of travel. Such a scan system is relatively heavy, however, and the above-mentioned flyback inertial problems constitute an important limitation on the speed of the system.